All I want for Christmas is one hour with you
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: Troy died 20 years ago, Gabriella suffers from pain everytime around Christmas. How will this Christmas end? Oneshot, TROYELLA


_**A/N I came up with this idea when I was reading A Very Special Christmas from Kt luvs. Enjoy!**__** And a Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!!!! **__Italics __** Flashbacks**_

**All I want for Christmas is one hour with you, and the hour will last forever**

Gabriella Bolton-Montez was looking out of the window, with tears in her eyes. Those tears came every Christmas, her wedding day. She walked to the window and saw 6 kids playing in the snow, making snowballs and snowmen in the garden with some adults watching them. A small smile appeared on her face between the tears. She sighed and whispered soft, "Why? Why couldn't we be happy as long at it last? Why did you have to leave me alone? Why couldn't you wait for me to come with you?" An adult came into the room and said, "You're thinking about dad again, aren't you mom?" Gabriella didn't say anything, but just kept looking out of the window, tears streaming down her face. The other adult walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She turned around and hugged him. He returned the hug and she sobbed in his chest. She said in between sobs, "It… would… be… our… 35th… anniversary… today…" He stroked her hair and said, "I know mom, I know." She cried even harder and they stood there for another 30 minutes just hugging each other. A small girl came in and cried, "Dad, Bryan threw a ball at my head and it is so coooold!" The adults looked at each other and started to laugh, "Ann that's called a snowball and it's meant to be cold and maybe we should pay him back and throw a snowball at him too!" A big smile appeared on Ann her face and her dad looked at his mom apologetic she shrugged and nodded her head to tell him that she was fine and that he could play with Ann. He walked away with Ann and Gabriella walked upstairs. The radio started to play, All I want for Christmas is you from Mariah Carey, how true was that song, she sighed and listened to the lyrics.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do...  
oh Baby all I want for Christmas is you...  
you Baby..

Oh no...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere…  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air…  
And everyone is singing… oh yeah  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa want you bring me the one I really need  
want you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
oh Baby all I want for Christmas...  
is...you!  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby...

When the song faded away she found herself looking for a very familiar scrapbook. She took it out and sighed before she opened it.

High School

"_Who would be my secret Santa?" Gabriella asked while she was holding a __box that was really big. She carefully opened it and she saw a little puppy dog with a blue collar sleeping peaceful. She got tears in her eyes, it was always a dream of her to have a dog but her mom never approved of one, how much she kept begging, her mom would keep her 'no'. All of her friends asked what it was and all she did was shaking her head in disbelieve. She looked at the collar of the little pup and around it there was a little note. She tried to unfold the note without waking the puppy up and succeeded. She unfolded the note and started to read it out loud. _

_Dear Gab__i,_

_I know you always wanted a puppy dog, so when I turned out to be your Secret Santa I convinced your mom to let you have one! No this little sweetheart isn't your only present, I've gotten you another one, you'll find it in the collar of the dog (and maybe you should name your little doggie, it's a girl)._

_Love, your Secret Santa_

_Her friends aww-ed and she shot them a glare. __She tried to take the collar off (again) without waking the small pup, but this time she failed miserable. The dog woke up and started to sniffle her finger, she giggled and the dog licked her finger. She said to the little dog, "Don't do that sweetie I need to get your collar off." She tried to put the collar off and luckily it was easy. She saw a small opening in the collar and another note fell out:_

_Dear Gabi,_

_I'm going to rhyme_

_And I know I can't do it that fine_

_But I'll try; I'll try the hardest I can_

_Because when I'm with you, you always seem to ruin my daily plan_

_I thought my life was totally figured out_

_But without you I knew life would be a doubt_

_You are my life, my heart and my everything_

_Before you came I didn't know how to sing_

_Sing that song that changed my life and you know I tried_

_I tried the hardest I could and I'll do it again, maybe you should go outside_

_See the moon in all his glory_

_I beg you but don't worry_

_Everything will be fine_

_As long as you are mine_

_Love, your Secret Santa_

_Tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't noticed__, she quickly got up and walked outside, all her friends were following and she gasped at the sight she saw._

_There were white roses everywhere, her favourite kind and with candles was spelled:_

_GABRIELLA MONTEZ WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_While tears were still falling from her eyes, she turned around where Troy was on one knee with a hopeful look on his face and a box with a beautiful ring in it._

_She ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth what he gladly accepted after 5 minutes they broke away and Gabriella said, "Will you ask your question once again?"_

_He said with a grin on his face, "Gabriella Montez will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth?"_

_She looked at him with a big grin and said, "If you will do me the honour of making me the happiest girl on earth than yes, I will marry you!" They kissed each other and cheering was heard._

"_You know Troy still hasn't had his gift." Jason said smartly. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other with big grins on their faces._

_Everybody shook their heads and said, "Lovebirds, maybe it's a good idea if you go inside. Otherwise you two will be frozen to death even before you two are married!"_

_They all went inside (after some moping from Troy and Gabriella, they said that it was indeed cold and that it was a better idea if they went inside) and Troy got his present and a small letter was attached to it, it said:_

_Merry Christmas Troy!_

_Before you open your present I have to say something;_

_Then we were alone_

_Now we are together_

_But in a few months there won't be the two of us anymore_

_Open your present and see what I'm talking about_

_Love you forever, your Secret Santa_

_He looked confused and opened his present. On the inside there were three pairs of socks; one pair he remembered immediately, his own. Second some socks from a girl, they were purple so definitely from Gabriella (she always wore purple socks) and third were some really small baby socks._

_He looked at Gabriella in disbelieve and said soft, "You're pregnant?" She softly nodded and he ran up to her, hugged her and said out loud, "We're going to be parents! We, together!"_

_Everybody looked shocked but Gabriella looked revealed; she finally had the guts to tell him, and he took it much better than she expected._

_He whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much for the best Christmas present someone could ever get."_

She cried more, she remembered it so well. How happy he was, how he said he would never leave her when she was insecure throughout the whole pregnancy, he had helped her through everything she had to go through and in school he made very clear that the person who would say something bad or hurt her, would be dead the next morning. He was amazing, he always was, he would never hurt her and he perfectly knew how to make her feel better no matter what happened. She missed him, she missed him so much. She refused to take her own name after he died, that horrible night, she would never ever forgot that horrible thing that happened, never. Nor she would forget the last thing he said to her, _"I need you to promise that you will take care of Casey, Tomas, Caitlyn and our unborn baby boy and girl and that you aren't going to cry over me for too long because they need you, more then you'll ever know. I love you so much Gabi it just hurts, but it hurts in a good way, because I know that I'll always love you and the kids no matter what." _

She also remembered what she said after that, _"Please, Troy don't leave me, we need you! I need you!!! I love you so much!" _And then the last kiss they would ever share; it was earth shattering and full with love. Then he passed away. And she said, _"I will, I promise, I do it for you, Troy, and our kids and no-one else!" _

She looked at the ceiling while lying on her bed and heard a familiar voice next to her say, "Why ain't you outside playing with the kiddo's?" She quickly turned around and stammered, "Troy? What… you… I thought that you were dead!" She said it with so much happiness in her voice that a smile crept on his face. "Yes Gabi I'm dead, but the boss up there said that I could go back after 20 years, if you would still love me…" She said with a smile, "How much fate does that guy has in me? I'll love you always and forever!" Then she saw her mirror image, it looked like she was 20 years younger. She gasped and said, "What has happened to me?" He put his arms around her waist, "It's like 20 years before, before I died." She gazed in his electric blue eyes and then felt something she didn't feel for the last 20 years; he kissed her. She has missed that for so long and immediately returned the kiss. His lips were softly massaging hers and she found herself moaning in his kiss, then he softly went to her neck; looking for the sensitive spot and when he found it she moaned even louder. He sucked on it and in no time he saw a small mark appear on her neck. After he saw that his job there was done he went back to her lips and asked for entrance with his tongue, she refused but only to tease him. Troy wasn't going to give up that fast so he pushed his tongue even harder against her lips and she opened her mouth to let out another moan and find his tongue battling with hers. She moaned even harder and said roughly and in between moans and kisses, "Make love to me, 'cause I want you so goddamn much." He agreed and soon they found each other doing something they thought they wouldn't do ever again.

With the others

"Hey Troy do you know where mom went?" A worried Caitlyn asked. "No but I think she's upstairs, you know trying to calm down before dinner and think of dad and everything." Caitlyn nodded and said, "Do you think we should get her?"

Troy Jr. said, "No I don't think that's such a good idea, Tomas already tried to calm her down but then Ann came and he had to leave her." Caitlyn said sad and soft, "It's so unfair, that he had to die…" Troy looked at her and said, "What has happened again, because I wasn't born yet and no-one had told me." She looked at him with sad eyes and began her story.

"_Mommy!!! Where are we going?" 9 years-old Caitlyn said. "Yeah, mom you haven't told us where we're going!" 1__2 years-old Casey said. "Don't put so much pressure on her kiddo's! I'll answer; we're going to the hospital because you'll get a little sister or brother!" Troy said while looking at the road. "Wow, mom again?" 15 years-old Tomas said, "You guys really can't take your hands off of each other." "Tomas!" Gabriella warned. "Yes mom, I know, I know not when Caitlyn is in here too." "Really? I'll get another sister or brother! Yay!!! Can I help, please?" Caitlyn asked (she totally didn't paid attention to her older brother) while pouting. "Of course you can help, your mommy would really appreciate it, wouldn't you mommy?" Troy asked with a sparkle in his eyes. She laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm, "Why don't you just keep your irresistible eyes on the road, daddy?" The kids laughed at the stupidity of their parents._

_2 hours later _

_They heard the doctor say that they would have twins and both of the parents squealed in happiness, the kids watched them and doctor asked them if their parents were ok. Tomas answered, "Don't worry they always do that kind of stuff and for the record they should be kissing very soon." The doctor chuckled and said, "I think they already begun…" Caitlyn buried her head in Tomas chest and said, "Eww make them stop!" Her brother and sister only laughed. After a few minutes their parents were finally done with kissing and they got the kids. While they were walking to the exit a psycho walked in with a gun. He screamed, "Where is he?" and everyone ducked to the ground except for Gabriella because she was pregnant. The guy walked up to her and said, "I asked where he is." Troy jumped up and stood protectively in front of Gabriella, "You are not going to touch her!" The guy laughed and pointed his gun at Troy, "I said; where is he?" "If you let everyone in here go and if you say his name then maybe I can help you." Then the police bursted through the doors and yelled, "POLICE! Put your gun down and no-one gets hurt!" The guy just laughed and said, "I'm going to regret this, ain't I? I've already done so much I regret, so one thing more can't harm me anymore." Then he pulled the trigger of the gun and a shot was heard, Troy sunk to the floor and whispered to Gabriella; "I need you to promise that you will take care of Casey, Tomas, Caitlyn and our unborn baby boy and girl and that you aren't going to cry over me for too long because they need you, more then you'll ever know. I love you so much Gabi it just hurts, but it hurts in a good way, because I know that I'll always love you and the kids no matter what." Then Gabriella said, "Please, Troy don't leave me, we need you! I need you!!! I love you so much!" and they shared a last earth shattering kiss full with love. In the meantime the police tried to get to the man, but before they could get there the man already shot himself. Then Troy died and Gabriella cried hysterically and said, "I will, I promise, I do it for you, Troy, and our kids and no-one else!" and then she turned to the kids and said, "Dad is gone, forever." She pulled them all in a hug and loud sobs were heard. Then Caitlyn said to the lifeless body of her dad, "We will never forget you dad, not now and not ever."_

By now Caitlyn her eyes were full with tears and Troy hugged her as tight as he could without squeeze her to death, then Tomas saw them and joined the hug. After a few minutes the door opened with a hard 'BANG' and a petite brunette and a blonde walked in seeing them hugging as it was the end of the world. They frowned and the blonde said, "Hey guys, what's wrong?" They all jumped away from each other and Troy ran up to them, then he said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two, Sam and Casey!" They smiled, hugged him back and both said, "I am happy to see you too, bro, me too!" Soon everyone from the grown-ups had joined them; the only person missing was their mom. Casey said, "Maybe we should check up on mom." And they walked upstairs.

Troy and Gabriella were done with their 'activities' and laid on the bed (fully clothed again), just enjoying the company of each other. He asked softly, "Why haven't you found someone else to hook up with?" She looked at him, but he couldn't see what look she gave him, then she said, "Because I never stopped loving you, I just couldn't be with someone else without thinking about you, it was just too hard and then the kids and I agreed on something, only if we all agreed on a guy then maybe he would join the family. That just never happened. No-one ever fit with us except for you." With that he caressed her cheek before leaning down and softy saying on her lips, "That was everything I needed to know." Then he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

After 5 minutes he felt something and he knew what it meant. He sighed; he knew that that was going to happen. She saw him sigh and said, "What's wrong?" He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I need to go I only had one hour to spent with you, I'm sorry." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and begged, "Please don't go I need you, I would die if you aren't here. I've done it once and I am not going to do it again!" He said softly, "You'll follow me and if you don't I will follow you, but now, now I have to go." She cried even harder and blinked with her eyes. Then she looked up and saw that he was gone. She buried her head in the pillow and let out soft sobs. She needed to be with him, she knew that she just couldn't be without him, she tried once but she wasn't going to try more than once, once was enough.

They went upstairs to their mom's room, trying not to wake the smaller kids who were taking a nap, they listened to her door and nothing could be heard. They didn't think anything about it though, maybe she was sleeping. They crept into her room and saw her on her bed her cheeks red from all the tears. What they also saw is that she looked younger, or could it be a hallucination? Sam looked at her mom and was eyeing her suspicious, then shock took over her. She walked to her mom's bedside and gently tried to wake her up. It didn't work everybody else was looking at Sam like she was nuts. When Sam moved her hand to her mom's heart, her eyes were filled with tears and she bursted out crying. Tomas walked over to her and did the same thing that Sam did before. He looked horrified and said with a shaking voice, "Mom is to dad…" Nobody answered but tears were streaming their faces.

Later at the funeral, you could see every kid think the same; _Finally they're together._


End file.
